Screw Poise And Rationality, Let's PARTY!
by loki-dokey
Summary: Brendon's incredibly camp and wants Gerard, but when he tries to get with him at Gabe Saporta's party things don't go to plan. Frank loves Gerard, Pete's all *ANGER* when Gerard is like "WTF THAT'S MY BROTHER!" and then Ryan's high.


Frank ambled across the room, pushing his way through gyrating bodies which were dripping with sweat and alcohol. Gabe Saporta sure knew how to throw a good party. There was hardly any space to move - let alone to breathe. Frank was drunk. He knew he was drunk because if he wasn't drunk he would so NOT be doing this. Also, the room was swirling slightly, which was another way Frank could tell. Eventually he pulled himself through the crowd to the back corner, where Gerard sat chatting to Patrick Stump - Pete Wentz' best friend. Frank jumped from foot to foot. He was nervous. What was he doing? He should just turn around and go back. Yes. That's the best idea. To go ba-  
>"Frankie!" Gerard slurred, beckoning him to join the little drinking twosome they had going on. Patrick smiled kindly as Frank sat beside him.<br>"Enjoying yourself?"  
>"Mmmhmm," was all that was replied from Frank's mouth. Gerard grinned at him widely, passing him a beer. Frank took it willingly and drained it in minutes, all the while watching Patrick and Gerard dwell deep in conversation. Eventually, Patrick stretched and craned his neck, looking into the crowd. He sighed.<br>"Sorry, I've just seen Pete go out of the back door. He'd better not be meeting a dealer again. Excuse me while I-" Patrick didn't finish his sentence, or at least, Frank didn't catch the end of it because Patrick had already disappeared into the partying mob. Instantly becoming aware he was finally alone with Gerard, Frank turned to him awkwardly and for once, didn't know how to start the conversation. Thankfully, Gerard did.  
>"So, Frankie. What's up? You seem...off. Anything you need help with?" A few dirty thoughts of what Gerard CERTAINLY could help with ran through his mind, but he shook them off and shook his head simultaneously.<br>"Nope. I'm uh...all good." Gerard raised an eyebrow.  
>"Uh huh." There was a silence for a while. The outlook for Frank's plan of action looked to be slowly dwindling into shit. Suddenly - whilst amidst his own thoughts - someone clamped hold of his wrist and it took him a moment to realise it was Gerard. Not really understanding what was going on, Frank allowed Gerard to drag him out into the empty hall.<br>"Go on then," Gerard pushed.  
>"...What?" Frank was confused.<br>"There's something you've been wanting to tell me. Every time I see you, you obviously go to say it but then you think it over and don't. Just tell me what's up!" Frank's mouth went taught. This was the opportune moment, after all. And he was sure he was drunk enough.  
>"Gerard...I...over the past few...I've been feeling-"<br>"Frank! Gerard!" someone called from down the hall. Frank snapped his head to the side to see fucking Brendon Urie gliding towards them in his over-the-top dress shirt and far too tight skinny jeans. His campness was actually sickening. It was also widely known that Brendon had the biggest crush on Gerard. Which technically wasn't true. Because actually, Frank had the biggest crush on him. Which is what he had been TRYING to say before the queer little Mormon decided to prance his way into their lives.  
>"Hey Bren," Gerard replied, and Frank was sure he heard a hint of resentment in his voice.<br>"Gerard, you look great," he winked, and straightened Gerard's tie without even asking to touch him. Gerard leant away. Frank smirked. "So. How about a dance? I'm dying to dance with someone, and I'd love it to be you. You look like you can move..." The suggestiveness in the last few words made Frank's toes curl. He hated Brendon.  
>"Uh...I don't think that's the best idea, Bren. I...I can't dance...and Frank was talking to me about...something..." Frank could have fist-pumped. Gerard obviously wanted to be alone with him again.<br>"Oh don't be silly!" Brendon giggled, grabbing Gerard's hand much to Franks disgust. "It'll be fun!"  
>"Um. No thanks," Gerard sighed, shaking Brendon off. Brendon pouted. "Sorry. I think I need to say this out loud. Brendon, nothing is going to happen between us. Ever! You got that?" Brendon looked shocked. Then hurt. Then angry.<br>"What, someone else, is there? Am I not good enough for you?"  
>"Just get out of here, Brendon. Go stalk someone else," Frank chipped in. He was already ecstatic from hearing Gerard didn't want Brendon. Brendon flipped him the finger and stormed into the party room, slamming the door behind him. The hallway was empty once again. Gerard breathed an audible sigh of relief and turned to Frank.<br>"Now. Where were we?" he grinned knowingly. Frank didn't know how to interpret that look. "Well, I know where we WEREN'T." In a blur, Gerard gripped Frank's face and kissed him softly on the mouth. Frank - taken aback by the urgency of it all - was stunned for a second and froze against Gerard. That was, until Gerard slid his tongue against Frank's bottom lip and sucked on it. Frank shivered and relaxed, melting into Gerard's kiss and closing his eyes. He hadn't even needed to tell Gerard how he felt. Gerard had worked it out on his own. Frank laced his fingers through Gerard's dark tousled hair and opened his lips to allow Gerard's tongue entry. Their tongues collided clumsily and Gerard giggled into Frank's mouth, making Frank smile widely and tuck his hands into the back pockets of Gerard's jeans. Gerard's hands were all over his back; on his neck; in his hair; grabbing his ass. Their kiss found a rhythm and Frank gave himself over to himself, feeling his jeans go extrememly tight around the crotch area. He blushed deeply and broke the kiss, gasping for breath as well as trying to hide his beetroot red face. But it was too late. Gerard had seen Frank's dirty little secret and was now blushing too. He hadn't - however - removed his hands from Frank's waist.  
>"Hey," Gerard breathed, leaning his forehead on Frank's and grinning happily.<br>"Hey," Frank replied, blinking and then returning the smile. He leant up and kissed Gerard's nose sweetly before wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck and hugging him tightly.  
>"I was so afraid you'd reject me," he whispered.<br>"I would never reject you, Frankie. I've dreamt about this for so long."  
>"You...you...you dreamt about me?" Frank felt his heart swell. He pulled himself back to see Gerard's face which was glowing red and he laughed, pressing his lips on Gerard's once more before tucking the top of his head under Gerard's chin. They slid down and sat on the floor - Frank nestled in Gerard's lap, who was stroking his hair with one hand and playing with his hands with another.<br>"You have awesome hands. They're all arty and shit," Frank mused. "I love this especially." He lifted Gerard's pinky and waggled it about a bit before entwining his hand in Gerards. A door opened and before Frank had the chance to roll off of Gerard, Mikey and Pete Wentz fell inside snogging the faces off each other. They didn't even notice Gerard and Frank sitting there. Frank dropped to the floor as Gerard stood up quickly and stormed over to his brother. He wrenched Pete off and pushed him away forcefully.  
>"Shit dude, what's your problem?" Pete spat, anger and embarrassment all over his face.<br>"You are, you little midget! Get your fucking face off of my baby brother!"  
>"Looks like you did that for me, mother fucker!"<br>"Hey Pete, don't call Gerard that," Mikey mumbled. "But Gerard, I'm old enough to do this kinda stuff. I'm seventeen!"  
>"If you're gonna do it, I don't need to see it!"<br>"We didn't know you were out here! And I don't particularly want to know what you were up to with Frank, either, judging by the size of his boner!" Frank gasped and covered himself before stepping back into the shadows. Gerard growled.  
>"Get back to the party, Mikey. Pete, I'm sorry for pushing you."<br>"Nah, I'm sorry. For sucking your little baby brother off in the restrooms a few minutes ago," Pete sneered, which was soon halted by Gerard's fist in his stomach. Pete 'oofed' but then ran at Gerard and tackled him almost to the floor.  
>"Guys! Stop it!" Mikey pleaded. Frank grabbed Pete's shirt and pulled him off of Gerard.<br>"The fuck is going on?" Bob asked as he poked his head through the door. He saw the two boys scrabbling about attacking each other and walked up to them. Sticking his hands in, he wrenched them apart, throwing Pete at Mikey and Gerard at Frank. "Calm the fuck down. All of you. Now, I don't know what's going on, but sort it out with words not fists. Jeez guys, haven't you given Gabe enough shit in the past with lights and windows broken? I'm sure he doesn't want arms and legs broken too. Now, what do you say to each other?" Though younger than Gerard, Bob had a very authorative and commanding presence that made him revered amongst many of their friends. Gerard looked at his feet.  
>"Sorry Pete," he muttered snidely, not a hint of regret in his voice.<br>"Sorry Gerard," Pete hissed before taking Mikey's hand and leaving the hallway. Bob followed them, giving Gerard a sympathetic look before leaving Frank and Gerard alone once more. Bob was a close friend of Gerard's, and had never really liked Pete. Gerard sighed agitatedly and leant against the wall, whipping out two cigarettes and handing one to Frank, already lit.  
>"I hate that kid. I hate him I hate him I hate him. I hate Mikey being into him. I hate the way Pete thinks he can do anything. I don't want Mikey to get hurt, Frank." Frank rubbed Gerard's shoulder and let out an exhale of smoke.<br>"Mikey's a real smart kid, Gee. He'll be okay." Gerard sighed again.  
>"I know, I know. But...he's my little brother. I don't want to see some guy hanging from his tongue..."<br>"Speaking of hanging from tongues...about what happened...How did you know it was what I was going to tell you?" Gerard laughed and shook his head.  
>"Frank, I think your infatuation could be spotted a mile off. Sometimes you're worse than - dare I say it - Brendon!" Frank pulled a mock-hurt face.<br>"How?"  
>"Well...just...your eyes give you away. And...the amount of attention you give me. And when your asleep and you moan my name like your fucking me? That's a pretty big give away." Embarrassment shot through Frank.<br>"I DO that?"  
>"Frequently." His jaw swung open and he blinked in shock.<br>"...Oh." Gerard chuckled and dropped the stub of his finished cigarette into the ash tray on the table. So did Frank.  
>"We should get back in there. I want more beer." But Frank just grabbed Gerard's wrist as he turned away.<br>"One last thing..." he breathed as he span him around. Now, Frank had planned for a smooth spin-into-kiss moment, but instead ended up completely missing Gerards mouth and causing them to head butt one another. Gerard leaned away hissing in pain and Frank cried out. Rubbing their bruised foreheads they looked at each other reproachfully before Frank couldn't help but collapse into fits of giggles. Gerard had to slide down the wall holding his stomach from laughing so hard.  
>"Frank, what the fuck. You are too smooth. Too smooth," Gerard wheezed, trying to pick himself up but failing, resulting in Frank pulling him to his feet.<br>"I was trying - hey bitch stop laughing at me - to do this!" He placed his palms on Gerards cheeks and kissed him deeply, tracing Gerard's jawline with his fingertips. Gerard shivered and hooked his fingers into the front two belt straps of Franks jeans, in turn pressing Frank closer to him. Eventually they broke apart and held each other until their breathing regulated once more. They reentered the room with their arms touching, and looked about for Patrick and Bob. The two were sitting together by the same corner Frank had found Gerard in, and so they walked over and sat down with them. Patrick raised an eyebrow.  
>"Looks like Mikey and Pete aren't the only ones getting busy together tonight..." Frank feared for Gerards reaction but he only grunted and sighed.<br>"He's old enough to make his own mistakes."  
>"Hey," Patrick replied. "Remember whose best friend you're talking to." Gerard's eyes widened and he began to make an apology, but Patrick waved him off.<br>"It's okay, Gee. I KNOW Pete. He's...a handful. A bitchy little handful. I'll try and talk to him about treating Mikey right. But...I don't think I need to. I've...I've never seen him act like this about anyone before. YES, he has a slutty rep, but...he sees something in your brother that makes him, and I quote: 'feel the happiest he has in a long time'. Mikey makes him a better person, Gerard. I can see that." There was a moment of silence as Gerard drank it all in.  
>"...Wow."<br>"Yeah."  
>"I...wow...I..."<br>"It's okay. Let's just forget about this all for now and drink until we don't remember our names!" Patrick raised a glass of cider and grinned, as did Bob, followed by Gerard with his beer and Frank with his.  
>"To partying!" Bob cheered.<br>"To alcohol!" Patrick chimed. Upon taking a gulp of his drink, Gerard choked and spit his beer everywhere as Brendon clapped him on the back.  
>"Nice," Bob groaned as he wiped his face of Gerard spit.<br>"Brendon, what?" Gerard asked, annoyed. Brendon's face was full of rainbows as he jumped from foot to foot excitedly.  
>"Guys, this is Ryan Ross! He's new to town, but he knows Gabe from college!" A tall, lanky boy stood awkwardly behind Brendon until he was thrust forward and basically forced at Gerard who shook his hand. The brown haired boy smiled apologetically and introduced himself to them all in turn. Brendon disappeared to get drinks, apparently.<br>"Um, so yeah. I'm Ryan. Nice to meet you. Brendon tells me you guys are his friends?" Frank stifled a laugh and Patrick smiled. "Yeah. That kid is mental," he chuckled. "He kind of pounced on me when Gabe introduced us. He was a little upset about something, though he didn't say what." Gerard shot a look to Frank, who returned it. "So...uh...who deals the coke around here?" Ryan asked, trying to break the awkward silence.


End file.
